


Cute Kitten (Don't Tell Anyone)

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap with Ancient tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kitten (Don't Tell Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [ as a comment fic](http://sholio.dreamwidth.org/245160.html?thread=5420968#cmt5420968) to a prompt by astridv.

"Hey, Sam," Daniel said absent-mindedly, not even looking up from his book. "So, who did you find to take Rodney overnight?"

"One of the engineers," she said lightly. "She already has two cats."

"Huh."

Sam ducked her head and turned back to the schematics of the device. She only had three more days until Sheppard's ultimatum ran out and Landry sent Rodney and the device through the gate. As if the scientists in Atlantis had a better chance of figuring this out.

"Where is he, anyway?" Daniel said suddenly. "I thought he's following you around all the time?"

"He discovered that some of the cooks think cats are incredibly cute and will give him chocolate if he stares long enough."

"Chocolate? For cats?"

"Well, I'm not giving him my coffee."

They shared a grin.

Sam didn't say that Rodney really was kind of cute, as a cat. And his fur was really soft.

She wondered if Rodney would keep the memories of his time as a cat. If he ever told anyone that he'd slept in her bed she'd have to kill him.


End file.
